A Bond Between Friends
by robertkellett
Summary: Star and Marco are facing great trials of the mind and heart, together as best friends.
1. Who Am I?

_**Hello :). I'm going to be making a series of one-shots based on Season 3B, titled under the branding of 'A Bond Between Friends'. I'm currently making four but I could make more. The idea is to explore things within the canon that they are not touching yet, so many take place after episodes or during them. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Reality crashing down on someone can be really impactful to a person's goals and general future. A career going the way one doesn't want or just a mission completely turning on its head mid-way through. But when realizing one's life is a complete lie… That changes things. These were thoughts buzzing through Star Butterfly's head as she barreled through Mewni Castle, marching past very confused guards and guests. Star couldn't meet their eyes, vision locked only ahead and periodically, on her boots. _Why did…_ Star tried thinking but shook her head violently, moving at a faster clip and finally finding the door to her room. Nearly ripping it off the handle, she slammed it shut.

Colliding into her bed, she curled into a ball and screamed in rage. "IF I'M NOT A PRINCESS, WHAT IS THIS ALL FOR!?" Hollowing into the sky, she got no answer, flexing her knuckles in an effort to calm down. "I… I gave up so much to be a better princess. And it was… For nothing." Star said painfully, feeling her body just deflate completely. _I even forced myself to move on fast…_ Star admitted to only her mind, refusing to utter the thoughts aloud.

Looking toward her wand, laying gently on the bed, she just stared at it blankly, as if it wasn't even hers. Picking it up, she just carefully brushing her finger over one of it's wings. "I used this for so long. Loving magic but…" She rested it on her lap, frowning at the magical artifact. "But I don't deserve this. My entire family doesn't."

A loud banging struck her door, making Star jump into a battle stance. "STAR! What happened?!" Marco shouted, with Star giving a weak smile toward the closed door. _You dork…_ She got up and opened it, seeing Marco's face plastered with worry. The feature that got Star the most was his brown eyes, oozing with worry. "I know the trial likely won't go well cause people aren't very keen on Eclipsa but please tell me you are okay?"

Star patted Marco's shoulder and put on a weak smile. "Oh, silly, I'm…" His eyes shifted from worry to anger, something Star always noticed when keeping things from him. _This keeps happening often though, wonder why?_ Resigning at his gaze, she just walked to her bad, sitting down and patting the empty spot next to her. Marco sat down warringly, putting hands in his hoodie pockets. "No… I'm not okay. During the trial, I learned some really heavy stuff."

"You can tell me anything." Marco patted her shoulder, giving a caring smile. She shot one back, feeling some tension wash away. "I hope you didn't get in trouble for talking to her. I admit, she gives me the creeps but Eclipsa seems okay." Star took a deep breath before speaking. _I can tell him. If I can tell anyone, it's Marco._

"I'm not a princess anymore." Marco's eyes went wide before shifting to baffled confusion. Star seeing his face contort made her giggle. _Acting like I have three heads! So cute._ "I know, sounds silly but hear me out. The trial had the truth cube from the sleepover and…"

"I hated that thing," Marco mumbled, folding his arms. "Thing messed with us all." Star noticed his oddly angered expression. _Likely think I had to admit something embarrassing._

"That was fun though. But yeah, the thing actually has settings and Mom set it to 'trial' mode. Eclipsa even asked for it." Marco raised an eyebrow at that, folding his arms. "It made the Commission and Eclipsa say the truth and… I learned that they lied to us for generations." Star got up, starting pacing around the room. "Mom told me the other day with Eclipsa in her office that they found records being messed with, like some spy movie or something. Eclipsa's monster baby is the _real_ Butterfly of Mewni. Not Festiva and my other ancestors."

Marco shot out of bed, visibly worried. "So Heinous is… The real princess of Mewni?" Star nodded, making Marco sit down, hand resting in hands. "D-Dang. So Eclipsa and her daughter are the rightful Queen and Princess of Mewni. And Heckapoo _kept_ this from you?" Marco's voice hinged in anger. "I trusted her to have my back with your sleep portaling! And she wouldn't lie to you." Marco felt his fists shaking, before taking a breath to reel himself in. "Right, job and all that. But still…"

Star gave Marco a weak frown, walking toward him and sitting back down. "It wasn't just her. Thought Rombi and Omni were cool too. But… Guess they can't be trusted." Star and Marco just stared at the ground, unsure expressions on their faces. Star let out a tired breath, starting to speak but Marco took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. _M-Marco?_

"Star, I know what you are thinking. You worked so _hard_ the past few months to be the best princess you can be. I should know, you dragged me along with a lot of your duties." Star snickered, recalling some minor 'adventures' they had for Menwi's sake. "And you really forced yourself to change, to better Mewni." Star felt his grip tighten, his arm shaking somewhat. "I… I thought I lost my best friend when I came to Mewni and it felt like… You were drifting away. I get why though. You know that in the future, that crown has to sit on your head." Marco let go of her hand hastily, coughing to compose himself. "Do you still want to be Mewni's Queen one day?"

Star felt a cluster of confused emotions dancing in her heart and mind, focusing on Marco's question. _I did make some progress, but a lot of what I did only make things worse. Dad's right, rushing into things just lead to so many problems._ She looked back at Marco, having a firm frown on her face. "I… I want to rule this kingdom, so I can better things. Even if I have to earn that dang crown." Star grabbed her wand, playfully spinning it around and shooting a small rainbow out. "I mean, I still can pull off sick spells and stuff!"

Marco smiled, patting her shoulder. "I knew that was going to be your answer." Star smiled, throwing herself around Marco, giving a tight hug. Star felt him shakily hug her back, his hold being tight. _He normally is this nervous over hugs._ Star pondered as they let go, but she just saw his relieved face. "But hearing it from you was nice to hear. Just know that your trusty squire has your back no matter what, Princess." Marco made a bow, making Star blush slightly from the gesture. _He shouldn't be trying so hard._

Star put Marco on her bed, giving a firm look in his eyes. "Buddy, we really equals now." Marco blinked at the comment. "Marco, you aren't my squire anymore. You are my number one bestie that helps make doing what I do possible. I would be lost without you. So, don't act like you are below me again, got it buster?" Star noticed his face get a soft shade of red before he nodded. "Good!" Now, want to hear about the more fun things about the trial?"

They resumed sitting down and chatted away about the trial, with Marco laughing loudly at the truth box having modes and even Rhombi having a crush on Moon. Star just felt a rush of relief come over her, though an odd 'feeling' rang in her mind. Star stopped laughing at the joke she was going to make and her face grew blank, entering deep thought. _Marco didn't even react differently to when I told him the news. He just… Acted like nothing happened._ Just as Marco was going to ask if something was wrong, he saw Star smile, a joyful tear coming down her cheek. _Why am I so surprised? He always accepted me as… Well, me._ But the joy stopped at a new thought dancing in her mind, about a specific demonic prince she was dating currently. _Tom… Would he act like nothing happened if I told him?_

Marco saw her face shift and scooted closer, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "I know you are wondering about how Tom's going to react to all this, huh?" Star nodded, odd worry coming over her. "If he really _does_ love you, this news will mean nothing to him. He will try to help you through it. Stop worrying." Star noticed Marco's voice twinge with some anger, a familiar tone whenever Tom was brought up. _Marco's right! I shouldn't worry so much._

"You're right. Thanks, Marco." Marco just shot a thankful smile and the two laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "The ceiling looks funky. I see a little guy up there." Star pointed toward a wall-carving, with Marco laughing.

"Yeah, I see a warrior rushing into battle near the window." Marco pointed to that, with Star mouthing an 'oh'. "Wonder if any new ones popped up." Star held up her wand, shining some light on the ceiling.

"Now, we got a good view." The two enjoyed the rest of the evening looking at the ceiling, worry not completely gone in Star's mind but knowing she had her bestie by her side, Star knew she would face the future head-on. Like the warrior princess always does.


	2. To Little, To Late

To think a day couldn't get any worse… You mull over your life being turned upside down and then soon after, learn that one of your closest monster allies is simply _missing!_ Star shook Marco frantically after hearing him utter the words, both shaking from worry. Across from them was an unamused Tom, instantly getting annoyed attention from Marco. "Hey! This is a big deal dude! Aren't you going to say anything?!"

"Uh, that you ruined a moment I was having with my _girlfriend_ , Diaz?" Tom spat, folding his arms and glaring daggers at the boy. Marco marched to Tom's face, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Try me. I'm not afraid to get my fists filled with your **ash** _._ " Tom growled, with Marco's fists clenched into thick balls.

"Maybe if you _actually_ …" Marco was going to start but just paused, taking a breath and fixing himself. "No, this isn't my place." Tom was going to open his mouth, but Marco continued, his face showing a very tired look. "Just… Why don't you two check the monster village? I will explore the castle and see if maybe Kelly or Pony could help out."

"Marco, we should look…" Marco gave Star a look, brown eyes masking pent up anger and longing, something she only recently started picking up on. "…Fine. I will call you if we find anything." Marco nodded thankfully and with Glossaryck in his arms, he sprinted out of the room and slammed the door. Star only sighed, rubbing her arm sheepishly. _It was going to be another Stump Day again…_ She mused, frowning at the thought. _Maybe… No, not now._ She looked back at Tom, who gave a somber look. "I'm not mad at you hotshot. Come on, let's pay that cool village a visit."

"Sure thing, Star," Tom said in defeat, making a portal with a free hand and walking ahead. _Star? He never calls me that._ Star thought as she followed into the portal. They landed in a very buzzing Monster Village, seemingly preparing for something. Banners in monster language could faintly understand thanks to Marco pushing her into learning some of it for peace relations, decorations of various swamp-like colors and even some odd balloons being tied to chairs & windows. _Huh, guess a party or somethin's happening._ Star smiled at the thought, feeling her nerves cool off a smidge. Turning to Tom he just had this downright bored expression, his third eye constantly rolling. "So… Where is this monster guy, Star?"

"Well… Buff Frog and his kids moved here a few months ago after he became the new 'Monster Expert', so maybe Boo-Fly might know." Tom raised an eyebrow. "Oh, just one of his friends. I actually beat both Buff Frog and him up when they worked for Ludo. Ah… Good times." Tom let out a weak laugh, earning a worried giggle from Star. "I know we are on a mission but you okay? I'm down but… You seem kinda… Sick or something."

"Oh, I'm sick of something, but we can talk about that later," Tom said evenly, walking ahead. Star followed and they found a monster couple, holding hands and giving a warm welcome. "So… You two know where this guy is?" Tom nearly shoved the poster Marco gave them in their face, making both Monsters back away. Star harshly grabbed the poster, giving a baffled expression to Tom. _Yesh!_

"Sorry about my _rude_ friend, but we are looking for Buff Frog. Do you know where he is?" Star asked nicely, flashing her bright smile. They felt at ease and the husband gave them directions to a hut on the other side of the town. After giving some goodbyes, the couple asked around for more clues and gathered Intel. Star kept looking at her mirror phone for a lead from Marco but got nothing. _Why isn't he sending anything?_ She sighed, looking at Tom, asking a monster kid something and they spat in his face. He had a hard time keeping his cool, flames leaking from his fingertips. The monster kid ran off, with Tom rubbing his third eye in shame, sighing in defeat and leaning on the wall. Star noticed his third eye drooped, something that she _never_ saw from her boyfriend.

Walking up to Tom and putting a hand on his shoulder, she gave a worried look. "What's wrong?" Tom bit his lip, having a hard time meeting her blue orbs. "You are never this mopey. And I've seen you when you kept being obsessed with me." Tom let out a light chuckle but never leaving the wall.

"Just… Where are we in… _Us_ , Star?" Star blinked at the question, earning a minor groan from Tom. "Come on! We haven't seen each other since Stump Day and… I wonder if our thing is even real anymore." Tom nearly mumbled the last part, but Star heard it all. She opened her mouth to try saying something but nothing wanted to come out. _I can't answer him? But I am supposed to…_ She paused, surprised at the word choice. _Supposed._ As if, expected. Star for all her life as a princess, knew that both herself and Tom were pushed together by their families but this recent romance for the past six months has been nothing but a willing choice for the two of them. _So… Why am I with him, if I feel forced…_ The answer that Star knew, but didn't want to admit, was on the tip of her tongue. "We can talk about this when our heads are cleared up. Sorry for making you all worried. I know your mind is on something."

Star inwardly thanked whatever watched her, shifting to a major issue on her mind. "Actually, I wanted to tell you that… The trial with Eclipsa didn't go well." Star kicked her heels, letting the cool air lightly brush her somewhat bear shoulders. "You know how I've been trying super hard to be the best princess I can be, right?" Tom smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Of course! You inspired me to actually get better." Star noticed the twinge of doubt in his tone but ignored it. "But how does that relate to a trial? From the _little_ that you told me about anything, that Miss Heinous person is Eclipsa's daughter." Star nodded, folding her arms. _Here we go…_

"I'm not a real princess," Star said firmly, earning a blank expression from Tom. After a few moments, he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"That's nonsense! You are beautiful like a princess, you act like one at points and really are smart." Tom huffed out in annoyance. "Who told you this hogwash?! I will burn them to ash." Star smirked at Tom's antics. _He's trying…_

"Well, while that's sweet Tom. That isn't solving this problem." Star started walking, with Tom following. "I mean, being a princess is something I felt _forced_ to be all my life. And while Marco said I shouldn't give up everything…"

"Wait, you told him about this first? And not me?" Tom asked with a hurt tone. Star bit her lip, not meeting his eyes. "Star... How can I help or be there for you if you never let me in? This is what I was getting at before Marco **rudely** interrupted us. You never let me be around to help you!"

Star turned on a time and gave a hurt, almost angry look. "Because he really _is_ there for me, Tom. And this isn't even _about_ him. That monster party I threw and spent a lot of time on, you did _nothing_ to help me. Just tried sucking my face the entire time. I was stressed out and it had to be _perfect_. But you didn't care!"

Tom blasted a fireball on the ground, grinding his teeth. "Well, that is because the only real date we had was **three months ago!** Back then, you were _more_ than happy to kiss me and let me hold you." Tom glared at Star, trying to take breaths to stay calm. "What changed? What made you not love me anymore?" Star just glared at him, as if he answered her question. _I don't have time for this._ Star marched onward, blasting the ground every few moments with her wand to unleashed pent-up gusts of pink magic. Tom huffed out hot air and followed in frustration.

* * *

The tense silence didn't last too long, with the duo eventually finding Buff Frog's hut, it looking quite shabby. Star would know, as she helped him design the place after working with the village after the 'event' with a waterfall going haywire. Walking toward the door, Star gently knocked. "Buff Frog? You in there? People saying your missing and…" The door just gently opened, the hut looking like an utter mess. Tables turned over, chairs were broken into pieces and even the Buff Kids named cups shattered. "Who would do this…" Star shook her head, walking around the house with her wand glowing a faint pink. Tom looked around the living room area, whistling at some of the torn up furniture. Star turned around and gave him a look.

"What? I like it when things are torn up." Tom scoffed. "You used to like me tearing into our couches on dates." Star inwardly groaned and held in the temptation to blast him with a Narwhal. Looking through the broken up kitchen, she found a note, in messy 'English'. Star waved her hand, getting Tom's attention and him walking over to her. "What's up?"

"This letter says…" Star coughed to mimic Buff Frog's accent. "Baby's, go with Boo Fly. Daddy out for business today. Food in the fridge. If emergency, contact Karate Boy and Star Butterfly. Daddy loves you." She felt her hands shake, worry about the Buff Babies coming to mind. As if on cue, her phone rang, with Star setting it to speaker-phone. "Marco! I found a lead! Buff Frog left for business stuff and the babies are missing! You find anything?"

"Well, I found the babies in his office, hopping around and tearing things up. Katrina said he might be in the Forest of Certain Death." Star narrowed her eyes, with Marco giving a look. _But I need to save him!_ He just continued staring. _Fine! I will wait for you._ Marco smiled and coughed. "You guys stay around Buff Frog's hut. I will get back up and meet you both…"

"I think we got this, _Karate Boy_." Tom huffed, taking the phone and slamming it shut. Star yanked it from Tom but the call ended. _You idiot!_ She huffed hot air and marched out of the hut. _Can't believe him!_ Leaning on a tree, Star pouted, with Tom following. "Do we really need his help? He's just a human and…"

"Don't talk about him like that," Star said defensively, her words spitting out like acid toward Tom. "If you forget, didn't he chop your hand off? Or best you in deadly ping-pong?" Tom folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Don't insult him again like that." Her wand glowed a dangerous pink. "Or you might see a super cool spell."

"You act like he's your boyfriend sometimes." Tom spat, earning a loud gasp from Star. "You know I'm right. So are we waiting around for 'Prince Charming' or are we getting things done here?" Star growled in anger, with Tom matching.

"Listen here, Thomas." Tom flinched but held his ground. "I can do what _I want_ and nothing is going to stop me. So we wait _here_ so we can be ready to face those kidnapers or so help me I will…" Star felt woozy, the world going white "Whyz do yous haves five horns?"

Tom gave an equally woozy look, pulling out a dart from his neck. Before he could do anything, he fell on the floor. Star gave a faint smile, seeing a blurred object, before passing out on Tom's chest.

* * *

"Star!" Marco shouted from the other end of the mirror, her image gone. "Answer me! I wasn't done yet and…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Great. Well, they are likely at Buff Frog's hut, saw them in there." Marco looked at his phone and was going to dial Kelly's number but paused. _I can do this on my own._ Putting the phone away, he instead took out his scissors and cut a rift into space. Hopping inside he landed outside the house, not seeing Tom or Star anywhere.

"Guys! You here?" No answer. "Don't tell me you are making out in there." _Please don't be another Lava Lake. Please don't…_ Marco shivered at the painful memory, resigning his worries and opening the door. "…Guys?" No sound. Closing the door, Marco looked around the porch, rubbing his chin in thought. _They wouldn't leave without me. Star might be with Tom, but she still respects my…_ He felt something touch his foot, looking down and feeling his blood freeze. "Oh… Oh no." Marco picked up Star's wand, it transforming into 'his' design. "If the wand is here…" Marco felt fear and rage course through his blood, his hold on the wand tightening.

"I'm coming." Marco somehow knew where they ran off too, dashing into the forest before him.

* * *

Darkness, such a lovely friend. We see it often but boy, is it annoying. Can't see anything through it! Star felt confused right now; her eyes were open, but she couldn't see anything but some very small rays of light. Squinting, she saw through a tiny hole over the apparent sack covering her, a small cluster of monsters.

"Can't believe we nabbed the future king and queen of Mewni!" One monster bear boasted, puffing his chest proudly. Another monster, looking similar to the dear-man that Star fought from Ludo's army in the past, gave an annoyed look. "What? We are going to make our boss happy."

"Really? She wanted the _wand_ and Princess Marco. Not the Princess and some demon punk." The dear monster huffed. _They… Want my wand still? Who is there boss…_ As if answering her question, a female voice, a familiar one came into the picture.

"You are all failures! I need the wand! Though…" The voice got closer to Star, touching her face through the sack. "I could drain her dry. Might make my magic stronger." _Meteora?!_ Star tried shouting but her voice was muffled. She started squirming but Meteora just pushed her back, colliding into something. _Ow!_ "Get the machine ready and…"

"AAHHHHH!" A booming demonic voice roared, burning through his bindings and sack. " **You dare attack Prince Thomas Lucitor?! I will kill you all!** " Star heard a loud skirmish and wished to join the fight but simply couldn't break through her bindings. _Maybe it's time for Miss Butterfly to shine._ Star focused on her inner magic but… It refused to work. _I can't transform? Why?! I did when…_ She sighed. _Right, when Marco helped me out._

The skirmish apparently went well, with Meteroa screaming and the monsters running off in fear. "Come back here you fools!" They refused to listen though, with Meteora sighing, rubbing her furry monster paw over her forehead. "Rasticore! Come here this…"

"HIIIAY!" Star heard shouting from the distance, kicking Meteora in the face and sending her colliding into a tree. A blast of magic struck Star and she saw Marco, his face glowing crescents and passing her the wand. "I think you dropped this." She smiled, giving him a loving look and seeing the magical artifact transform back to its normal form. Turning around and facing Heinous, she was surrounded by a cluster of people. Star noticed Buff Frog alongside Marco, with Tom right next to them. Star aimed her wand directly at Meteora, narrowing her eyes.

"What do you want with my wand?!" Star shouted, it glowing a dark pink. Meteora just huffed, jumping into the air and flying off with sickly monster wings sprouting from her back. Rasticore just ran back into the forest, leaving the four warriors alone. Star felt a crushing hug from Marco, hearing him mumble worried comments about her safety and never seeing her again. _You dork…_ She gently patted his back, the two exchanging joyful smiles. A cough ended the embrace though, with Tom rubbing his neck. "Tom! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm peachy. We didn't need back up, I could have faced them." Tom said evenly, earning a laugh from Marco. "You only did stuff because you used…" Tom paused for a moment, before continuing. "You… You used her wand. And your face… It glowed crescent marks. How?" Star was going to answer but Tom just shook his head. "Right, more things you share with _him_. Sorry."

Buff Frog just watched from far away, tapping his chin. "Children not worried about why I went missing? Learned much." Star and Tom never looked away from each other, earning a frustrated huff from Marco.

"Okay, that's it. You two, get the angries out and talk. Let me know when you get back home Star." Marco just laughed, shaking his head and walking toward Buff Frog. "Let's get a head start cleaning your place up dude." Buff Frog looked at Marco, nodding as they walked off. _M-Marco?_ Star looked at where Marco walked off too, seeing him make a portal for himself and Buff Frog, not even looking back.

* * *

"We… We need to talk." Tom said firmly, snapping Star out of her thoughts. She dumbly nodded, walking toward a stool the monsters from before sat around. He flicked some fire into the pit before them, giving some much-needed lighting. _So… This is it, huh?_ Star thought, looking back at Tom. His body language was just depressing; hunched over, shoulders lose and his face had a firm look of sadness oozing off it. "I… I will always love you, Starship."

"And I will always…" Star started but the L-Word couldn't leave her tongue. Tom just gave a weak smile, chuckling softly. Star sighed, picking up a nearby rock and tossing it into the pit of flames. "…I can't even say it, what kind of girlfriend am I?"

"One that's dealing with a lot right now," Tom answered, flicking another fireball into the pit. The embers rose up, particles hovering around the duo. "And I get it, you are too busy with… Important things for a relationship that _I_ want right now." Star raised an eyebrow at the comment. "You know what I mean. I want someone that will cuddle with me, walk through parks on romantic nights, crush idiots at volleyball with style. You… You have a lot to do right now. Being the best princess you can be, trying to figure out this whole mess with your family stuff and finding out where you place Marco in your life."

"Hold the phone, this has nothing to do with…"

"He's a part of this," Tom said firmly, silencing her. "The jerk is the _reason_ we got together in the first place! He helped me start my path of being a better guy, and him 'rejecting' you as it were, pushed you into my arms." Tom's lip quivered, having a hard time saying this next part. "…While what we had was real for a time, and it was wonderful, part… Part of me knew it wasn't going to last. But this has been my dream for years now, us being together, maybe even ruling kingdoms together." Star touched Tom's hand, with him accepting it, giving it a firm squeeze.

They just looked into the fire, slowly dying down, the flames reflecting off of Star's eyes. She bit her lip, pulling her hand away. Tom was going to light the fire again, but canceled his magic, just letting the embers finish their work. Now, all that was left was a patch of soot and burnt wood. Tom stood up and shook his arms, and started walking off.

"We spiraled high on a gust of love…" Tom froze, standing up and seeing Star sing in a soft tone. "And I knew right from the start…" She walked up to Tom, the two standing inches away from one another.

"Nothing could tear us apart…" Star and Tom shared a loving simile, slowly dying as they moved away from one another. "Til the day you broke my heart." Both still locked eyes on one another, each having a blank expression.

"And now it's... too little too late." Both finished in unison, each having tears come down their cheeks. Star sat back down, clenching her fists and letting the waterworks pour down. _I… I hurt him._ She pounded on the log so hard, her fist went through part of it. _I… I used him. To get over my stupid hurt._ Star didn't stop, covering her face. Tom just watched, as her form flickered from her normal appearance, to a beautiful golden glow. He reached out but paused, shaking his head and running off.

A red light shined down on Star, but she was too lost in her own sadness to notice. _I can't do this again. I can't hurt someone I care about like that_ _ **ever**_ _again._

* * *

"So, is that everything?" Marco asked Buff Frog, using some nails to hang up some fallen pictures. Buff Frog shot a thumbs up and Marco sat down on the now-fixed up couch. "Yesh… That was a ton of work. Wonder why your future wife just went all 'bonkers'. Congrats on getting with Skullneck but… Really?"

Buff Frog laughed heartedly and sat next to Marco. "You know better than anyone Karate Boy, love is tricky." _Yep, you got that right._ Marco numbly nodded. "Speaking of lovey-stuff, where is Princess and Demon Boy?" Marco laughed at the nickname for Tom.

"I think they are having a heated fight… They _always_ have those. Hope they made up by now." As if on cue, the door opened, with Tom having a frown on his face. _Oh boy._ "You okay? I hope the angries are out."

Tom just gave Marco a baffled look, clenching his fists. _I just fixed this place up…_ Marco entered a combative stance, earning a snicker from Tom. "Dude, it's over. Star is likely heading back to back to the castle soon." _You left her alone in the…_ Marco calmed down his angered thought, remembering something. _She has her wand… Phew, okay._

"Thanks for letting me…" Then what Tom said just clicked and the anger returned. "You did **what?!** " Marco grabbed Tom by the collar and huffed hot air in his face. "Bad enough she is dealing with so much right now but you have the _nerve_ to crush her heart?!"

Tom just laughed, earning more confusion from Marco. _This isn't funny!_ Before he was going to send him back to hell itself, Tom just pushed Marco back gently. "I know you like her. And now, go for it." Marco's body froze, locked in place and body shaking frantically. _N-No. Nonononono… I didn't say anything! How did he find out?!_ "I'm not mad and your crush on Star isn't the reason things ended. Not at all." Tom sighed, rubbing his neck. "Look, we lost something dude in this whole mess of love and whatever. Just… Give me a call sometime. I promise to not kill you. Okay?"

Marco just crashed at this point, his eyes refusing to blink and no thoughts at all playing in his mind. _They broke up. He knows my feelings. And he not only is he_ _ **not**_ _mad at me but wants to be my friend again?!_ Marco only nodded, words not working. Tom smiled, giving one of the first genuine ones in many months. Walking out of the hut, Marco still was frozen. Buff Frog just patted his shoulder, giving an encouraging smile.

"Butterfly girl needs friend. I will finish up." Buff Frog passed a note to Marco. "Information gathered on Monster Lady. Will dig up more info. Come to the wedding!" Marco just nodded, walking out of the hut as if he got out of a war.

Looking up at the sky, he felt something call him, the red orb in the sky that taunted him in the past. _Star…_ Marco frowned, kicking himself for recent events. _She's likely sad right now. And with…_ He just rubbed his forehead. _Maybe I can do something fun with her later, to get her mind off this mess._ With that, he cut a rift into space and returned home.

* * *

 _Review Round-Up_

 ** _zeldex72 - Thank you! I wanted to dive into how Marco would have reacted to the news and it was fun exploring that._**

 _ **Guest - Tom wouldn't just break up with Star over her status, but this would be something he would logically prey on to some very minor extend. The guy simply wants to have some time with his girl but she's always busy 'being a better princess'. Some character logic on his part might consider playing with the concept of saying something dumb to vent his frustration retarding that. But I don't think the break up is going to be based on one thing, as you can see in this one shot.**_

 _ **OMAC001 - Considering how on-point I think I am regarding how canon's going to play out, I'm going to tell my own story while working with what the canon offers.**_

 _ **Budman - I can see why one would not like 'Butterfly Trap' but it's less of a specifics thing and more of the messages it was trying to sell and a new 'layer' to Star's current arc to explore. She's spent literally half a season (plus most of the series at this point) trying to be the ideal princess. But when that's a legit lie? It's going to really impact her a lot. So canon-wise, I feel it will have a heavy impact on her character for the rest of the show, more so if they dive into Meteora/Eclipsa trying to use this newfound knowledge to gain the throne.**_

 _ **allen Vth - The show is not having Marco around for two reasons; he's linked to the love triangle plot thread and they don't want to dive into that just yet (they will starting Week 3 with Tomar (very likely) ending and continue onward with Marco Jr through Booth Buddies for Starco development) + Marco's major development for his arc is starting soon-ish and might be somewhat removed from the main story thread. Point is, Marco's a puzzle piece and they aren't ready to place him down just yet. The show KNOWS Star/Marco dynamic is a powerful asset to the show itself. They never forgot that. And we know it (Deep Dive says hello).**_

 _ **imhere4svtfoe - The Guide Book directly has Marco referencing him and Star do that from time to time at the tail end of the thing. So this does happen officially, just never shown in-show. And I really do feel Tomar is ending Week Three (or at least being on death's door).**_


End file.
